Broken Rose
by Amethystlover02
Summary: 17 years after Belle broke the spell, a young man with a tortured past by the name of Beau comes to the castle for directions back to his hometown, Geneva. When Belle sees him, she takes an sudden dislike of him. But when her daughter Rose sets eyes on this tortured but beautiful man, she falls in love with him and refuses to listen to her mother's warning to stay away from him.
1. Chapter 1 Illness of Health and Insanity

**Chapter 1 Illness of Health and Insanity  
**

_My nightmares always start something like this: I'm in bed with my lovely wife sound asleep next to me. I turn on my side to face her and wrap my arm around her to bring her closer to me. She moans softly and turns to face me; her eyes were half open and gazing sleepily but happily at me. I lean forward and to plant a soft kiss upon her lovely lips._

_Just as I touch the softest part of her face, our bedroom door is thrown open and bright light floods the entire room. I cover my eyes to stop the blinding light from getting to them, so I do not see who the intruder is. Suddenly, I hear my wife scream along with a smaller child's scream and I uncover my eyes to find my wife no longer beside me in the bed._

_I look around my bedroom and find five huge men who I do not know standing along the walls. Two of them held my wife and our five-year-old daughter; both of them are terrified. Outraged, I start to get out of the bed to save my family, but the other men who did not hold them come over to me and hold me down in the bed._

_I struggle t get out of their grasp but am unable to; they were too strong and easily over powered me. Once I am held down, another person walks into the room: a tall woman with beautiful long golden hair and a long red cloak covering her entire body. If she did not have such an evil look upon her angel-like face, she would have been beautiful._

_A long and skinny arm reached from the inside of the cloak. The hand at the end of it had nails so long, they could have passed off as small knifes. She pointed one of the nails at me._

_"I want him," she said in a voice so deep it was hard to believe it was hers. The men that held me down nodded and moved to make me stand and leave the room. I could hear the screams of my wife and daughter calling my name once I was out of the room. I struggle to get free so I could run back to them, but I am unable to._

_I am led out of my house and forced to watch as the two men who held my wife and daughter exit the house empty handed. They walk over to stand by the men who held me._

_I am about to sigh with relief; believing that these people were just taking me and sparing my family when an orange glow suddenly catches my eye. I turn to look from the men to my home which is now in the middle of an angry fire. The screams of my wife and daughter could be heard from the flaming house._

_"NO!" I scream as loud as I could while still being held by the men that forced me out. "NO!"_

I wake with a start, sweating as though I has a fever and still screaming. As soon as I stopped, I began to breathe in the cool air of the night slowly and look at the tall trees that surrounded me and reached to the star filled sky. It was a good thing I was in this forest were no one could hear my scream.

I sat up and looked at the small fire that I had built before falling asleep. The roaring fire that I had once had was now reduced to small flames gently burning the wood. As I stared at the soft flames, a cold chill ran down my spine even though the flames gave off a nice amount of heat.

I grabbed my cloak that I had been using as a pillow and wrapped it around my body. At first I thought I thought I had the chills because the flames reminded me of the fire that killed my wife and daughter, but when the chill does not lessen, I began to believe that was only part of the reason.

Remembering how sweaty I was when I woke up, I reach to feel my forehead which felt as though it were on fire. Great, I am sick…again. I sigh deeply and move closer to the warmth of the flames in an attempt to warm my chilled body. I hope this is just a fever and it will pass over with sleep, because I did not want to have to delay my travels anymore than what I have.

After my body seemed to be warm enough, I slowly got up from the ground, grabbing a small shoulder bag as I did, and started in the dark direction of the small waterhole I had found earlier. I had not set up my camp very far from it, so it was not a long walk in the dark. Plus, I did not mind walking in the dark one bit.

Or so I thought, for as soon as I was out of the range of the orange flame light, images from my dream began to replay in my head: the terrified face of my lovely wife, the frighten and confused face of my little daughter, the evil and cruel face of the angel-faced woman, the flames that consumed my house and family…

I stopped the thoughts with another loud scream. I screamed louder and longer than when I had when I woke up. As I screamed, I fall to my knees before the edge of the waterhole that I did not realize I had reached. Once I was on the ground, I clutch the soft dirt hard with my hands. I stopped screaming when my fingers were deep within the earth. I began to breathe fast.

This was a weird thing, but it was how I was able to stop the awful thoughts about my dreams and memories from dancing around in my head. Drops run down my cheeks and fall to the ground. I unearthed my hand to whip my forehead with my dirt free arm, only to realize the drops came from my eyes as tears and not my fore head as sweat.

This only causes more tears to fall into the dirt below and it is not long after until I am sobbing. I sob uncontrollably while I wash the dirt off my hands, splash the cool water on my feverish face and neck, then drink huge handfuls of the cool liquid.

Once I am satisfied with the temperature of my forehead and my thirst, I finally stop crying. I then reach for the shoulder bag and take out a small water container. I take off the cap and hold the container under the surface of the water till the bubbles stopped surfacing. I lift the now filled container out of the water and recap it.

As I place it back into the bag, I over look what else is in it: three apples, a hand full of nuts and berries I had found in this forest, and a small amount of money that had to last me until I could find a way to get more. I shake my head, close the bag, and throw it over my shoulder. I then get to my feet and start walking towards the small orange glow of my campfire.

Once I reached the warm glow of the flames, I sat down before them and debated whether or not I wanted to go back to sleep. Because of the fact that my nightmares usually woke me up around one o'clock in the morning, I was guessing that's what the time was.

On one hand, I really was still tired due to this late hour and with my fever, lack of rest was sure not to help it. On the other hand, I really wanted to start on my travels again and get a head start. I also did not want to relive any of my horrid memories in my dreams.

Unable to decide what to do, I felt my forehead to see how bad my fever was. My forehead was once again hot to the touch even though I had splashed the water on it not long ago. I sighed in disappointment. My fever has spoke; I was going back to sleep.

From how hot I was (I run my hand over my forehead and neck) I was going to have to sleep till at least late morning if I wanted this fever to break. I take hold of my cloak, bundle it into a pillow once again, and lay my head upon it.

At least, I hoped to sleep till late morning. But due to my dreams of my replayed most horrid memories, that did not seem possible. But…I had to try. I closed my eyes and my world goes black.


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares of the past part 1

**Chapter 2 Nightmares of the past: part one**

_I am in a small room which was lit only by a fire that roared in the small fire place. I sit before this in a rocking chair cradling a small baby in my arms. He looks up at me with his sapphire blue eyes before nodding off to sleep. Once he closed his eyes, he cuddled closer to me and buried his head into my shirt. I smile down at my son and hold him closer to me._

_As I continued to rock in the chair, I start to feel a little drowsy myself. I lean my head back on the chair and close my eyes to welcome sleep to take me as well. But just as my eyes start to see the blackness of sleep, the door that was usually locked opened hard, slamming on the wall behind it._

_My eyes open as I jumped out of the seat and turn around to face the door. My son awakens and starts to cry. I hold him tightly to me as I back away from the three heavily built men who entered the room. They were followed by the same woman with the angel face and golden hair. This time when I saw her, I was instantly filled with fear._

_"Bring me that child," her unwomanly deep voice ordered the men who obeyed instantly. I backed into a corner and did the best I could to shield my son from their grasp, but once again, I was no match for their strength and they easily over powered me, pried my arms open, and took my son from them the first chance they saw. _

_When I realized that my son was no longer in my grasp, I was thrown into a frenzy. I started screaming and struggling to grab the screaming child back from the man that held him. But my efforts were in vain and I was held back easily by one of the men while the other two headed back towards the woman. They handed her my son-my beautiful child-who was still screaming and crying and now even reaching towards me._

_Once the woman is holding him, she reaches behind her and pulls out a small dagger. My eyes widen while tears start to form. I struggle harder than I ever have in my life, desperately trying to get free with no success. She turns her icy glare from the screaming child in her arms to me as she brings the dagger's blade to my son's small throat._

_"NO!" I scream as the tears, now free from my eyes, roll down my cheeks like little streams. "NO!"_

I wake up once again with a start and screaming my head off. This time I think I screamed louder and longer, because once I stopped, I needed to breathe fast to supply the sudden lack of oxygen in my body while listening to the echoed scream around me. I lasted for about two and a half minutes before it was once again quiet.

I probably should have been worried that my screaming may have been heard _that _time, but I really wasn't. As soon as I was calmed, I remembered the reason why I went back to sleep in the first place. Seeing the good amount of daylight the trees allowed to reach me told me in was about late morning and I held my breath as I reached my hand to feel my forehead.

I let out the breath in relief and happiness, for my fever had broken and I could start on my travels again. For how long? I was not too sure, but I would worry about it when my illness strikes again. For right now I was more focused on getting on my way.

I felt the rest of my face to make sure the fever was indeed gone and felt a wetness on my cheeks. I was puzzled by this at first, even a little fearful that my fever had not gone after all before I realized the wetness had come from my eyes.

I shake my head as I start to remember my dream. Out of all the nightmares I had about my past, the dream about my son's murder was by far the worst out of them all. With the dream about my wife and daughter's death, I do not watch them burn to death, I only watch the house burn and hear their screams.

Still very devastating, but in the dream about my son, I actually watch Natalie-the woman with the angel face that always haunts my dreams-kill my son cold heartedly. But the thing that really scares me about the memory is not only am I watching my infant son being cold heartedly murdered, but I am also watching a mother kill her child.

Natalie, the woman who was responsible for the murder of my wife and daughter, was the mother of my son. After she abducted me from my home in Geneva, she brought me to her castle that was deep within a thick forest that anyone was sure to get lost in after going in it only a few inches in and far away from my hometown.

She had many horrible ways she liked to torture me, but her favorite was sexual torture. She would take me into her bedroom where she would tie me to her bed and rape me for hours mercilessly. After every time I was left in exhaustion and severe pain.

After the fifth time, she came to me in my dungeon and told me that I had gotten her pregnant, like it was all my fault, like she was the one who was raped. She then told me that once the child was born, she was going to kill it. That's where I broke down crying and began begging her not to kill an innocent child.

It took a while, but after some bargaining, she agreed to let me have the child once it was born. Eight and a half months later, Agatha, a servant to Natalie, came down to my dungeon with the newborn baby wrapped in a blanket and told me I had a son.

That's how I got Andre-I named the baby after my wife's father. Why Natalie suddenly decided to kill out child not even a year later, I would never know. But I was still not sure why she killed my wife and daughter either. Other than the fact that she was a demon with no heart.

I stand up, grabbing my cloak as I did, and looked around at my small camp to see if anything needed to be done before I left. The fire was long out, so there was no need to put water over it. Besides the fire, there was nothing else to pick or clean up, so I could be on my way. The forest would grow over the fire ring without any worry and make it look as though I were never here.

I shoved my cloak into my shoulder bag and walked towards the waterhole. I kneel before the edge and began to splash the cold, refreshing water onto my face and into my mouth. Once I finished this, I stood up and walked back towards the small dirt trail I had walked upon yesterday. I had not set up my camp far from the trail, so it was not a minute before I was on the trail and walking towards what I hoped was the exit of this forest and the way back to Geneva.

I escaped Natalie's castle about a week ago, but due to all my health conditions and illnesses, I have not been traveling far. My delays on my travels have also made me unsure of which way I was to go. I was still trying to get out of the forest in which Natalie's castle resided in.

Or at least, I think this is the same forest. It had not cleared up after I left. Oh, how I was giving myself a headache. I then quickly leaned against a tree and brushed my black hair out of my eyes. I looked down the path I had been traveling on and thought.

This path had to lead somewhere, even if that somewhere was not Geneva. It would lead away from Natalie's castle, that was for sure. I looked in the other direction and shuttered. My stomach gave off an unhealthy sounding growl. I felt it and could easily feel the growls move under my skin. They gave off a feeling that was a mixture between sharp pains and hunger; a feeling that I was use to feeling.

I quickly reach into my shoulder bag and take out the smallest apple and begin to eat it slowly. Once it was gone, the sharp pains were only somewhat satisfied while the hunger pains were all gone. It never took much to satisfy my hunger due to my health conditions. I should probably see a doctor to get my health check out once I got back to Geneva.

As I started walking on the path once again, I thought about my hometown and how I came to live there. I remember nothing of how I came to that town nor do I remember what my life had been like before Andre had found me.

But after I laid eyes on Meliena, his daughter and my wife, I never gave my old life a thought and left it in the past so my new life could begin


	3. Blue Glass

**Author's note: ok, just so none of you guys get confused, this is a flash back chapter about how Beau met his wife. After this it will go back to him on his journey to his home town. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3 Blue Glass  
**

Cold. I am very cold. The whole universe around me is dark. Pitch blackness. There is no light anywhere. I feel as though I am blind. Oh, how I am so cold! I do not understand what is wrong with me! I try to cover myself up with my arms, but they fail to respond. What the heck? I try to move them again and again no respond. It was as though they had forgotten how to move.

With no way to warm myself, the cold begins to overtake my body and I begin to shiver. Or at least in my mind I do. My whole body does not move with any of the shivers. This is where I start to panic. Not only could I not move my arms, I could not move my entire body! I cannot turn my head around to look around me, I cannot open my mouth to scream in fear, I cannot even move my eyelids.

What is wrong with me? Why is the world around me so black I cannot see it? Why could I not move any part of my body? Why was I so cold? As these questions pile into my head, a small light appears before me. Though small, the light was very bright to me and I had to squint in order to look at it. Wait…I can move my eyelids? I wonder if…

I send a message to my arms and sure enough they respond and move up from my sides. I move them to the small light and gently clasp it into my hands. This makes the light shine brighter until it shone through my hands. It also made the whole world around me get brighter and brighter until the whole world around me was white with light.

As an addition to the world getting brighter, my body started to become warmer. The small light that was still in my hands began to pump warmth back into my body until I forgot how cold I was. Soon I am once again blind as the light over takes the dark. Warmth over takes cold. Life over takes death…

I open my eyes and no longer am I staring at bright light. Now I am staring into two of the most beautiful shade of warm brown eyes I have ever seen. It took me a second to look away from the eyes that seemed to be filled with love to look at the rest of the face. What I found was an even lovelier sight than the eyes. The skin was milky white and soft looking with no flaws of the sort. The lips were full and a bit dark shade than the skin but not by much. The hair was a dark chocolate brown, wavy and fell around the face and past the chin down to the shoulders. As I looked down at what I could see of her body, I saw she had on a black casual dress that reveled her small waist. Around her neck she wore a red jewel like pendent that hung on a black rope.

She was by far the most beautiful lady I have ever seen. The lips became a lovely smile as the brown eyes saw my own had opened.

"Oh, you are finally awake! Thank goodness, I was so afraid daddy was right about you not making it…" a voice that sounded like wind chimes gently blowing in the wind came from the lips.

When I finally understood the words that were said, I became confused. 'Finally awake'? 'You not making it'? What did any of those sentences me? What had happened to me? How long was I asleep? _Was_ I even asleep? That whole thing about being in the middle of darkness and not being able to move _was_ a dream…right?

A hand suddenly appears and breaks me from my thoughts and gently touches my face. From the way it moved and the look upon the young woman's face I would say they expected me to pull away. But I don't. I let the hand touch my face, gently stroking my cheeks and hair. I closed my eyes again to enjoy the touch of the hand and the warmth it brought. I could feel a smile forming on my face.

"Meliena, my darling child!" a loud, older sounding voice rang through the air and made me open my eyes again. "What are you doing, my dear? I thought I told you not to touch-"

"He's awake, father," said the lovely voice, cutting the older voice off short. Shortly after she said that, another face appeared by her. This face was much older with gray streaks showing in the dark brown hair and wrinkles that covered the skin that was about five shades darker than the woman's. His eyes were the same lovely brown color and filled with the same love, though this time they were filled with surprise. Like his daughter, he also wore black clothing and another pendent around his neck although this one was a bright blue. I thought I was seeing things but this one seemed to give off a glow.

"Well, I'll be damn," his voice was also filled with surprised, "I was so sure he wasn't gonna make it. He was in such a terrible condition…" his eyes wandered from mine to my body as he examined me with them and his hands. He touch was gentle and made me willing to help him by moving my limbs when he moved them to make sure they could move without causing me pain.

Once he had finished this, he looked back into my eyes and I could see that he was satisfied with the results of his examination.

"Can you understand what I am saying?" he ask in a slow, gentle voice. I nod. "Then I would like you to listen to what I have to tell you, if that's ok, because it is very important and I'm sure you are confused as to what is going on here." I nod again, this time widening my eyes a bit.

"Well, I'll start with my name," he said, "I am Andre Caruthers, and I am a glass blower of our town of Geneva. This is my daughter, Meliena." He beckoned to the lovely girl by him before continuing. "A few days ago, I was walking along the river and found something floating down it. As I got closer, I realized it was a person and quickly got them out of the water."

My eyes widen even more. I had a feeling even before he told me who the person was.

"The person was you, my boy," Andre continued in a remorseful voice, "I don't know the details of what happened to you, but from what I could gather, you had fallen from a high height and was knocked unconscious by a sharp rock which also caused a huge gash on the back of your head."

I slowly felt the back of my head after he said this. Though I did it slow for fear of what I was going to feel. I then sighed with relief as I felt nothing but hair and skin. No gash. Andre chuckled a bit.

"It's no longer there, my boy," he said, "I took care of it. I will tell you how in a second. But I needed to go back to where I was." I retracted my hand and placed in on my stomach and nodded for him to continue.

"I as said, you fell from a height and hit your head on a sharp rock. But you also fell into a river while you were unconscious. When I found you, you were half drowned with a large opened wound on the back of your head but, somehow, still alive. As quickly as I could, I had you brought here," he turned around and looked at the surroundings.

I looked around and saw that we were in some sort of cave. The walls were gray rocks and formed an arch, causing the ceiling to look like half a circle. But what really surprised me were what was imbedded into the rocks. They looked like crystals; they shone as lovely as them. They were a brilliant bright blue color just like Andre's pendent and even gave off a glow, though theirs was a lot brighter than the small pendent's.

"I found this cave not too long after I came to Geneva. You notice the blue rocks in the walls, yes?" I nodded. "Well, this may come as a surprise, but they aren't rocks or crystals at all..they are glass." My eyes widened even wider and fell upon him. Glass? They were glass?

"Yes," Andre said, "glass that I had blown myself. I am a magician that can enchant the glass I blow, so that is what I did with these. Once they were placed into the cave, the cave could do the work of the glass at a bigger extant. The power these glass balls have is the power to save one from the brig of death. And…that is what I have done with you, though I must say, I did not believe it would work. I thought it might have been too late."

My thoughts went back to my dream. I had been so cold and could not move. Like I was almost dead. But then I became warm and could move again. Like I was being brought back…from the dead. I start to shiver at the thought of being brought back from the dead and felt a warm hand on top of mine. I looked to see Meliena's soft hand upon mine. I smile up at her and she returns the smile.

"However," Andre's voice broke my gaze and I turned back to him, "though one can be save from death by the glass, it does come with a price." Oh boy, I thought, here we go. "Once the life is restored in the person, they will lose their memory of their previous life. They will forget everything from their most pleasant memory to their own name."

I thought about what he had said before I knew he was telling the truth. I could not remember anything about me! I could not even remember my name! I began to tremble at the thought. Meliena sensed this and wrapped her arms around me. They felt warm and safe.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "We will take care of you. We will rename you and give you a family again."

"That is," Andre spoke up, "if you want. If, however, you wish to set out and find out who you are, then that is fine too." Though as he said it, Meliena appeared hurt at the thought. But I knew what I wanted. Even before I knew about all this, I knew what I wanted: to be with this lovely woman besides me. Forever and ever.

Knowing they were waiting for an answer, I decided to try out my voice and give it to them.

"I would like to stay with you," a low voice answered. It took me a second to realize the low voice was my own. Meliena smiled her lovely smile again while Andre allowed a smile of his own to form upon his aged face.

"Well, in that case," he began as he stood up from besides me, "then let us head home before it gets dark." They had to help me up, but soon I was on my feet and walking in-between them. I was surprised how tall I was compared to them, hovering a good five inches taller than Meliena and even more so than Andre.

They led me out of the cave and down the hill to a small town. The bright light of the sun caused me to squint, but I enjoyed the warmth it brought. The town was crowned with people who turned from what they were doing to look at us.

Then I realized that they were actually looking at _me_. When we got to a small, two story house, I was led inside and immediately shown to a looking glass. The sight of the man who looked back at me was so shocking, I jumped back.

The man in the looking glass was very tall with a nice slim and slender body that was hidden by black clothing. He wore a jacket over a shirt along with loose fitting pants and laced up boots that reached just below the knees. All the clothing was black like Andre's and Meliena's. The skin was a marble white and even more paler than Meliena's and even seemed to glow when compared to all the black. Around the neck was a pendent just like Andre's and Meliena's though this one was blue just like Andre's. The face was incredibly beautiful with glossy black hair that reached to the shoulders and bangs that hung in the eyes.

Oh the eyes! They really surprised me. They were the same blue as the pendants and the glass in the cave and even glowed like them.

I raised my hand to touch the reflection and the reflection did the same thing. I then reached to touch my face and the reflection reached to touch its lovely face. Oh. My. God. This was me. This beautiful creature with glowing blue eyes was me.

Meliena then walked up to me and placed her arms around my shoulders. I now saw two lovely creatures in the mirror. Oh, how they looked so beautiful together. How _we _looked so beautiful together.

"I think I know what we should call you," she whispered in my ear as she stared at our reflections.

"What?" I asked, though I had a pretty good idea of what she was going to say. She turned her face to bury it in my slender neck.

"Beau," came the answer. I felt her voice vibrate on my throat as she answered and smiled at the name. Beau. Yes, I think that fit this person well. This person who I was now.


	4. Chapter 4 Castle in the Woods

**Chapter 4 Castle in the forest**

The forest did not seem to have an end. Five hours have passed since I started up my travels again and I was still surrounded by tall trees that reached to the sky with no hopes of a clearing. I had eaten some of the berries and drank a few swallows of water along the way, but that filled my sickly stomach up too much, so I stopped eating and just stuck to water.

Besides my stomach getting mad at me for eating the berries, my health seemed fairly good. The fever did not come back and though my stomach had threaten to give, it kept the food that I had given it that day. But my health condition seemed like it would be the only good thing that would happened today. That is until I found _it_.

Just when I was staring to give up on finding an end to the seemingly never ending forest, the tall trees finally began to clear away and show me the huge brick wall that they hid. As I got closer I could not at first tell what exactly it was. I walked along the wall until I came upon a path that led to a gate door and showed me inside the wall. My eyes widen when I saw it.

The towers were made from a while brick while the points were golden and reached high to the sky, higher than the trees of the forest; flags waved in the air on the very top. There were so many windows that I immediately lost count of them when I tried to figure out how many there were. Statues of men clothed like gods sat upon many ledges of the towers. Behind the bars of the gate I could see the path that led up to the huge wooden double doors was surrounded by wall groomed flowers and all around the yard were bushes filled with blooming roses.

The whole thing was a sight. I had never seen such beauty in just a building. I had only seen one castle and that was Natalie's. But her castle could not even _compare_ to the beauty of this castle. If placed side by side, you would think that to even call Natalie's castle a _castle _would be an insult meant to this shinning castle.

Slowly, I pushed on one of the gate doors. It opened with ease without any sound. Once I was on the other side, I became hesitant. What if I was not welcome? Surly some fancy ruler lived here and perhaps to them I was just some beggar who had come to bother them. What if the ruler of this castle was cruel and would have me thrown in the dungeon for trespassing? I could not afford to become a prisoner again. I just could _not. _While this castle looked a million times better than Natalie's, I was sure that also meant it was a million times harder to escape as well.

The sharp pains in my stomach became known once again as I debated, only this time, they were much harsher and painful. I clutched my stomach and hunched over in pain, momentarily forgetting about the castle and my debate. It was minutes before I could stand straight again.

I guess I was going to have to chance it. I needed to get to Geneva. This could be the only area that had people for miles and if that was true, than I was going to want to get directions while I could. I swallowed what fear I had and walked up to the wooden doors. Once I reached them, I knocked long and hard to make sure I could be heard.

Not three seconds after I knocked did I hear a sort of voice that mumbled what sounded like an annoyed 'just hang on one second! I'm coming!'. Then the doors opened and reveled a short round man with brown-red hair that was neatly pulled back into a pony tail. Upon further inspection, I could see he was dressed in clothing that was fancier than any I had seen with a dark red long coat over the clothing. A golden chain was hooked on his shirt at one end while the other was in his pocket.

When I saw his face, it first appeared very annoyed like his voice. But when his dark eyes met my bright blues ones, his look became a mixture between shock and worry.

"Oh…" came from the man's lips, "oh my, are you alright, my good man?" I could hear the worry and concern in his voice easy. I gave him a look of confusion.

"Uh…yes, sir," I answered uncertainly, "I am fine." I think.

He nodded though clearly he did not seemed convinced. This threw even more confusion into me. Did he think I was a liar?

"Well, do come in, sir, do come in," he beckoned me as he stood aside, taking the door with him. I was hesitant at first. Was I allowed to come in? What if I got in trouble and was thrown in the dungeon? Just the thought of being locked up again away from the sun or any light at all was enough to put fear into my heart. The man seemed to realize this.

"Oh please do not fear, sir," he said kindly, "You will not be in any trouble because I am welcoming you in. please come in and tell me what brings you here." Slowly, I walked into the castle. The room I was now standing in was huge with windows on the ceiling and pillars that reached them. There was a huge stair case that was covered by a red carpet right in the middle of the room and led to two different places at the top. The floor was marble and polished to perfection. Paintings hung from the walls while artifacts sat upon shelves that were placed between them.

"So, what can I do for you, sir? Are you in some need of help?" the round man's voice broke me from my gaze around the room and I looked at him. His dark eyes were now filled with concern as they slowly wandered over my body. One would think he was being perverted, but the look on his face and in his eyes told me otherwise. But I still had no idea what caused him to look at me like this.

"Well, you see sir," I began, surprised at how horsed my low voice sounded, "I'm lost. I have been wandering these woods for about a week now with no progress towards the end. I have absolutely no idea where I am. I'm trying to get to my hometown of Geneva. Do you by any chance at all know where that is from here?" The man seemed surprised by my request. It seemed like he was expecting a different answer. But when I did not change my answer, he changed his expression back to a more serious one and nodded.

"Well, sir," he began as he led me down a hall to the left, "I afraid I do not know exactly where Geneva is. But…" he said before the worry could fill me again, "we do have a map of the area and with Geneva being in the area it will surely be on that map." He stopped in front of a small wooden door and opened it to revel a small but very nicely decorated room that had maps covering three of the walls. On the forth wall there was a window that took up most of the wall and let in an awful lot of the sunlight in which lit up the entire room. In the middle of the room was a large wooden table with maps folded and unfolded covering it along with some books and what looked like protractors. Along the walls were shelves that held more books and even some artifacts. It was a rather cozy room.

The man beckoned me inside and I walked in and stood by the table, examining the maps. There were some of different towns and even different countries. Some of which I had never heard of. While they made no real sense to me, they were bright and colorful so this was no bother to me at the time.

The man came in after me and went to the table and began to go through the drawers that were on the sides of the table.

"Ok, I know we have a map of the area around here," I heard him mutter in frustration, "Geneva is not that far away from here from what I can remember, but it is still a journey and with the forest it is easy to get lost unless you have a map. Oh bother!" he began looking in another drawer. "I knew this would happen. I just knew this would happen when Lumiere is allowed in this room!" He started to look at me while he looked through the drawers and complained.

"I've told the master and mistress I don't know how many times not to allow him in this room because he gets all the maps mixed up and now I have to search for the map I need when I should just be able to open one drawer and find it…" he snapped his fingers, "just like that. But no, that Lumiere comes in here whenever he pleases and just goes through the maps, throwing them where ever. He doesn't even use the maps. Heck, I don't even think he knows how to read them! But yet he comes in here and gets them all mixed up, so now I cannot find the map I want without searching maybe ten minutes for it when it should take me only not even a minutes!"

I smiled a small smile and nodded slowly like I knew what he was talking about. Though in reality, I did not know, I had some idea. After about ten minutes of going through the drawers and complaining even more about this Lumiere, he finally shrieked with excitement.

"Ah ha! Here it is!" he exclaimed, holding a small, worn, rolled up map in the air. I felt a smile form on my face and happiness that I had not felt in a long time wash over my body.

"Now," said the man as he started to walk over to me, "do you know how to read maps?" the smile and the feeling instantly faded; I had no idea how to read maps. I never really needed them because I never traveled out of Geneva and where ever I did go, Meliena or Andre had always shown me the way until I memorized it. The man studied my face and smiled.

"Do not fret, my dear boy," he said as he took a seat at the table, "I would be more than happy to show you how to read maps." The smile returned and I went to stand by him until he beckoned me to sit in the chair beside him. "It really is not hard once you get the hand of it," he said as he unfolded the map.

After five minutes of careful explanation, I finally understood what the markings on the map meant.

"Now then," the man said as he looked at me, "do you understand it now?" he asked me before he started to reroll the map up.

"Yes, sir," I answered in my still horsed voice, "I understand it crystal clear. Thank you so much for your help and time." He at first grimaced at the sound of my voice but then smiled and rolled the map up and gave it to me.

"You are most welcome sir," he said, "now is there anything else I can do for you? Anything at all?" I shake my head.

"No thank you, sir," I answer. All I wanted to do was get back on the road.

"Are you sure? It is a five day journey to Geneva." Again I shake my head. I really just wanted to be on my way. I knew it was going to be a five day journey and that was the reason I wanted to start on the road as soon as I could. I really wanted to get home.

"Thank you, but no," I answer, "all I required were directions." The man looked at me worried again for a second before finally nodding. What was up with this man? Why did he keep looking at me with such worry? It did not make any sense to me.

"Very well, sir, I shall see you out." I nodded and followed him out the room and back to the main room with the outside doors again.

"Please do have a safe travel, sir," he said as he opened the door for me, "and thank you for your visit," he took my hand into his. I smiled and shook his hand.

"I will and thank you so much for your help. Thank you so much." He smiled and nodded.

"Good-bye mister…" he paused in embarrassment, "My word, I don't believe I caught your name, my boy." I smiled.

"It's Beau," I said "Beau Caruthers." He nodded and smiled again.

"A good name for you, my boy," he replied, "a good name indeed. My name is-"

"Cogsworth!" bellowed a voice that was deep though not as deep as mine. "There you are! I've been looking for you…" I suddenly felt eyes on me. I swallowed hard. "And I see that you have been busy." The voice sounded kind, so I relaxed a bit and decided to turn around to see the owner of the voice. My eyes lit up at what I saw.

**Author's note: Well, here's the next chapter. Any guesses as to who is behind Beau? Chapter five is currently in the making, so you shall find out soon! (I hope;D) Please enjoy and review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Be our Guest

**Chapter 5 Be our Guest**

"Well, well, Cogsworth, are you going to introduce me to our guest?" The voice belonged to a man who looked to be in his early forties and was almost as tall as me though still short by a good number of inches. His long golden hair was pulled back into a ponytail and eyes were as blue as the sky.

He wore clothing that seemed to be fancier than Cogsworth's: black, polished boots with golden buckles, light black slacks, and a blue over coat with golden trimming around the sleeves and opening over a white dress shirt. But what really took me by surprise was what sat upon his golden hair.

It was golden as well, so it blended into his hair, causing me to almost miss it. But the jewels imbedded into it caught my eye. It circled around his head and had one large point in the center with a blue jewel in the center of the point.

Once I saw the crown, I immediately got down on one knee and bowed my head, for this man had to be the ruler of this beautiful castle and I wanted to be polite. Though I had never really been in the presence of a king, I knew what to do from the stories Meliena and I loved to read. Never thought those stories would come in handy like this.

"Please your majesty," I said in a voice that was horsed due to fear and due to me probably screaming a lot in the forest, "forgive me for trespassing. I meant no intrusion. I only required directions to my hometown, for I have gotten lost in this forest." Silence greeted my apology. Then I heard a soft chuckle-a kind chuckle- and felt my hand being taken into a warm, soft hand. I could feel my hand being lifted up over my head, causing me to raise my head and look into the sky blue eyes of the man.

When his blue eyes met my bright blue eyes, he gasped softly in bewildered shock. This worried me until he quickly got over the shock and smiled.

"My good man," his voice was deep but soft and kind, "please do not apologies. You have not done any harm." He helped me to my feet then laughed lightly at how much taller I was compared to him.

"My goodness," he said as he calmed his laughter, "I must say I have never seen any person as tall as you. Never in my life." I smiled a small smile at his tone and humor. He does not seem so bad…

"Quite the gentleman, thought," said Cogsworth as he came from holding the door to stand beside me, "is he not, your highness?" I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw Cogsworth wink at The King, who nodded while looking over my face.

His smile slowly slid off his face once his eyes ranked over my body. I could feel the sky blue eyes on my and shuttered. He was doing the exact same thing Cogsworth was doing earlier. It was really starting to creep me out. What was up with these people? Why did they keep looking over me like I was some animal being prepared for slaughter? It made me want to leave.

Leave! That's what I was about to do. That's what I was doing before the King made himself known to me and made me forget what I was about to do.

"Ummm, your majesty?" I asked in a hesitant voice. He turned his attention back to my eyes. "I'm sorry, but I would like to be on my way back to my hometown now," I said slowly, "if that's ok," I added quickly. He gave me a look of worry before nodding. I smiled, bowed my head, then turned to the door.

"Sir?" The King's voice stopped me when I was half way out the door. I turned back to him to find Cogsworth now at his side; they both had the same worried look upon their faces. "Are you sure you want to leave _now_?" he asked slowly, "I mean no disrespect, but you don't look like you are in any condition to travel." I gave him a confused look. What did he mean by that? I've been traveling fine…well, almost fine. My illnesses got to me a lot. But that was it.

"Where are you traveling to again?" the King broke me from my thoughts.

"My hometown," I answered, "Geneva." His blue eyes widen with shock.

"Geneva?" he asked then turned to Cogsworth. "Isn't that…?" Cogsworth nodded and his blue eyes widen even more before turning back to me. I felt a chill run cold down my spine.

"Is there something wrong with that town?" I asked with confusion and fear.

"Oh no, no, no, Sir," he quickly said, "there is nothing wrong with that town at all. It's a very nice little town and I liked it very much when I went there." I sighed with relief. So, a king like him has been to my hometown before, huh? That's awesome! "It's just that…" he started up again. I held my breath. There was more? "it's a long journey, about five days tops…and with your condition, I don't believe traveling for that long may be wise."

I felt my eyebrows raise. My condition? What was wrong with my condition? What was wrong with me? I was so confused now…

"So, with that being said," the King continued on, "why don't you stay here for a little while? You are certainty welcomed and we shall have you in better shape than you have ever been in in no time." Cogsworth was now looking at me with hopeful eyes and waiting for me to respond.

I blinked at them; my fingers played around with the strap to my shoulder bag. Stay here? In this lovely castle? Did I really just get offered to stay here? It was very tempting, don't get me wrong, for I hadn't slept in a real bed for over a week due to traveling or eaten any real food in almost over a year due to being a prisoner at Natalie's castle.

But then reality struck me as usual and I remembered how much I wanted to get home and how much I have delayed my travels already. After thinking about all of my thoughts, I was finally able to form an answer for the two men waiting patiently. I don't think there're going to like my answer, thought.

"Thank you," I started in my deep voice that was still horsed and caused both Cogsworth and the King to wince at how painful it sounded, "that's very kind of you to offer me, your majesty, and I am very grateful for the invitation. But I'm afraid I really can't accept." Both the King and Cogsworth gave me a look that was a mix between worried and concern. Well, that was better than the insulted look I was half expecting.

"But…why ever not, sir?" asked Cogsworth in a small voice. The King had an expression that asked the same question.

"Well," I started, "because I really want to get home, sir. You see, the other reason I have been traveling for so long besides the fact that I have been lost is I have been sick many times and had to stop my travels. I really don't want to delay them any longer if I can help it." The King looked off in thought after I gave him my answer, like he was thinking about what I said then trying to form a response of his own. Cogsworth looked at him with worry and uncertainty. After about a minute, the King turned his blue eye gaze back to me.

"I understand that you are quite anxious to get home, correct?" he asked in a calm tone. I nodded, for I really was. "With that being the case, what if your illnesses that you have spoken of keep coming back and delay your travels again?" My bright blue eyes widen. I hadn't thought about that. I don't answer him, for I don't know how to.

"Yes," he continued on, "you could leave now, continue your travels and have your illnesses continue to get in the way therefore making it take longer for you to get to Geneva…" I tense up at the thought. I thought I felt my heart skip a beat. "Or you could stay here for a while, regain your strength and health, and as soon as you feel ready, you can be on your way and travel the five days without delay or worry."

My eyes wandered off to look around the room as I became lost in thought. This was quite a dilemma. I had no idea what I wanted to do.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking back at the two men, "I would hate to be a burden-"

"Oh, you would be of no burden, sir," Cogsworth cut me off before his master could, which caused the King to smile.

"And Cogsworth doesn't say that about just anyone," said the King as he winked at Cogsworth who turned pink at the thought of what he just did.

"I would appreciate not telling Lumiere, your highness?" he whispered, "or anyone else for the matter?" The King nodded an understanding nod.

"Not a word," he said in a more serious tone, but gave him another wink.

I looked at these two men while I wandered back into thought. They obviously cared a lot about me and what became of me. Just leaving now would cause them to worry, and I didn't want that. Plus, a rest from my travels and sleeping in an actual bed _did _sound good. I smiled and gave them my finally answer.

"Alright," I said, "I would be happy to accept your generous invitation."

"Splendid!" hollered Cogsworth who came over to take my hand into one of his hands and lead me back inside the castle and closed the large wooden door with his other. "Simply splendid! You will not regret your decision, I promise." I smiled wider and looked at the King-now my host. He just smiled and shrugged. He then held out his hand for mine.

"Come along, sir," he said "and I shall show you to your room. You may rest there for a while until dinner." I gave him my hand and led me up the red stairs and to the left. As we walked down the long hallway, I saw many paintings and artifacts along the walls. While they were all beautifully detailed, only one painting caught my eye and made me stop.

It was of the King, a good number of years younger and wearing almost the same outfit that he was now. He was not alone in the painting; besides him, in his arms, was a beautiful woman with long flowing brown, silky hair that was pulled into a bun atop her head with a tail that flowed down her neck. She had lightly tanned skin and the most beautiful shade of hazel eyes I have ever seen. She wore a beautiful golden ball gown with slim sleeves that barley covered her shoulders. Around her neck she wore a golden choker and on top of her head she wore a similar crown like the King only smaller. She had a lovely smile. They both did.

I looked at the label that was at the bottom of the painting: _King Adam and Queen Belle_. Belle, huh? That's the female version of mine name. Well, it certainly fits her; she's beautiful.

I was so into the painting and the lovely royal couple, that I did not hear the King, or as I now know him as Adam, come back to stand by me. Only when he spoke did I realize he was there.

"That's me and my wife," he said in a low voice, "this painting was made after our wedding." I smiled.

"She truly is beautiful, your highness," I whispered without looking at him, then letting out a soft sigh, "beautiful just like my wife was…" The words left my mouth before I could stop them. I felt his eyes on me once again.

"Was?" he asked me in a even lower voice that sounded surprised. I looked at him with pained eyes as the memory of what happened to her and our daughter came into my mind. I let a shaky sigh leave my mouth before responding.

"Yes," I said slowly, "my wife and daughter were in a terrible accident…and I lost both of them." I was surprised at how grim my voice sounded. I never knew it could sound like that. Adam looked at me with sorrow in his face.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly, "I apologize for bringing it up…" I shook my head.

"It's ok," I said, my voice lightening up a bit, "you didn't know." My thoughts then went to the name of his wife. "You known, your wife has the female version of my name." Adam's face lighten up as well and his head tilted to the side.

"Really?" he asked, "So, then that means your name is…" he trailed off while trying to think of it.

"Beau," I answered for him, "Beau Caruthers." Adam smiled at me and nodded.

"And it certainly fits you well," he said, "it fits you both well," he added looking at me then the painting image of his wife. I nodded in agreement. "Well, let's get you to your room, Mister Caruthers." I look back at Adam and nodded as we started down the hall again.

We came to a door that was made from a dark wood and had a design of a rose carved into it. Adam opened it to revel a room that was about the size of my living room back in Geneva and painted in a beautiful blue. It was lit by sunlight that shown through a window dressed in blue drapes. Around the room furniture sat: a vanity on one side, a dresser with a looking glass on another, a chair and settee on another, and finally a huge bed that was dressed in the same blue. A blue rug covered more than half of the marble floor.

"Is this ok?" Adam asked me in a worried voice. I looked at him.

"Ok?"I asked, "this is wonderful!" He smiled.

"I'm glad. Now if you need anything at all, please ask. I shall have my daughter come for you when it is time for dinner, if that's ok." I nodded as I walked further into the room to get a better look at it. He smiled and with those last words, left me alone in the lovely blue room.

**Author's Note: Ok, so I finally got internet again and can finally post what I have had done since last week. I am almost done with the next chapter so that should be up soon! Until then, I hope you all enjoy this chapter because this is where the Prince (now the king) comes in and we even get to see Belle! Enjoy and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Rose

**Chapter 6 Rose**

I gaze around the room that was now mine and could not but help at think about how lucky I was. Never before have I slept in such a grand place. But never before have I thought about it. Back in Geneva, my house was small, but Andre and I had decorated it with the glass that we had blown, so it was always beautiful. Meliena and my room was maybe a third size of this room, but it was cozy and I shared it with the woman I loved, so I never complained.

After I placed my shoulder bag on the bed, I let my eyes wander around the room happily and bewilderedly until they reached the looking glass. The reflective glass was surrounded by a blue polished stone and it was square shaped instead of round like the one Andre had. Remembering what Cogsworth and King Adam were saying about me not looking like I was in any condition to travel, I slowly walked over to the mirror to see what I looked like.

I nearly screamed when the reflection came into view. I had not seen my own reflection in almost a year, but I did not think it would have been _this _bad.

The tall body was unhealthily skinny with dirt and bruises covering the sickly, pale skin that had no color to it and dressed in clothing that was ragged, dirty, and torn. The face was thin and a sickly pale with black blotches covering parts of it. I was unable to tell which were dirt and which were bruises. The black hair was in greasy locks that hung low in the eyes and behind the head. Dark circles from lack of sleep were around the bright blue eyes, making them even brighter. Thought the eye color was still bright, the eyes themselves looked haunted and filled with tragedy.

I wanted to cry when I saw this creature looking back at me, for I knew it was me and I knew how lovely he had once been. Once a beautiful creature, once a rose, now a tortured creature, a broken rose.

I felt hot tears start to prickle in my eyes and before long had them falling down my cheeks. Seeing the tears flowing down the broken rose's face made it look even more sad therefore making me cry harder. I tore my gaze away from the mirror and the reflection and threw myself on the bed face down. As soon as my face is buried in the soft pillows, I begin to sob.

This was so unfair! My whole life up from what I could remember had been perfect: a loving family who saved my life and took me in, a lovely and loving woman for my wife, and a beautiful child for my daughter. Not to mention, I was very skillful in glass blowing, so I had a good job that I loved and could do well in. Andre himself said I was better than he was and he had been doing it for almost thirty years. All this put together was my new, wonderful life…and I lost it all in one night. Damn that Natalie! Damn her for taking Meliena and Juliet away from me! Damn her for giving then taking Andre away from me! Damn her for haunting my dreams every night; making them remind me what she had done to me. I hated her so much; she took everything I loved away from me. And for what? Why did she do this to me? What did I do to deserve it? _What?_

I sob uncontrollably, unable to stop my crying or the thoughts in my head. I could not even forget the reason why I was crying. It was burned into my head and would be there forever. I don't know how much time passed by, but what seemed like hours later, I heard a soft knock at the door. I sit up quickly and look at the door, wondering if what I heard had been real or my imagination. After whipping a few tears away, I decided to find out.

"Hello?" I called, my voice stilled choked with sobs that wanted to get free.

"Hello?" came a small, muffled voice answer from the other side of the door, proving the knock had been real. "Mister Caruthers?" Though muffled, the voice was clearly feminine and young sounding.

"Yes?" I answered.

"May I come in?" asked the voice. I began to whip my face clean from the tears quickly and did my best to get rid of the sobs in my voice.

"Ummm," I said hurrying to gather myself together, "yes. Come in." the door slowly opened and soon in its place stood a young woman. My eyes widen when I was able to see her properly once the tears were cleaned from my eyes. She had the same golden hair as Adam and had it pulled back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon which was tied into a bow. Her skin was fair and her eyes were the same loveliest shade of hazel as Belle's. Her slim body was dressed in a dark blue dress with long sleeves that made Vs on her hand and had a black corset. Around her neck she wore a silver chain that held a small jewel that was in the shape of a rose and as red as one. To sum up her appearance…she was beautiful. Just like Meliena was…

I stopped the thought right in the middle to save myself from more tears and focused on the woman in front of me. Because of how much she looked like both Adam and Belle, I figured this had to be their daughter. Oh, crud…did Adam ever tell me her name? Her hazel eyes that resembled her mother were first filled with shyness then sadness once they fell upon me. I only smiled softly.

"The King's daughter, I presume?" I asked softly and kindly, though she like everyone else winced at the sound of my deep, horsed voice. I feel bad that I had to address her as 'the King's daughter' but I had no idea what her real name was. Adam never told me what it was. She looked at me questionably, as if she couldn't figure out how I knew, before nodding and shifting her boot covered feet. I laugh lightly at her gaze. "I figured because only the King and Queen could have such a lovely woman such as yourself as a child." Oh shit…did that come out of my mouth? I looked at the princess and saw she was blushing madly. I swallowed hard, turning a few shades of pink myself. After a few moments of awkward silence, the princess finally smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered as she slowly waked forward into the room and closer to me, "I think you're quite lovely yourself." I laughed loudly on accident was what she said. She gave me a look of confusion.

"I'm afraid you've caught me on a bad day, my dear," I explained, "because I have looked better." She smiled and nodded as she looked at my body. She observed me for a minute before her eyes met my blue eyes. Her smile got wider.

"Lucky for you," she said, "I can see your beauty under your sickness." I smiled at her cheeriness. Once again she reminded me so much of Meliena…I cannot believe how much this girl is like her. Was this real or just in my head? I blinked out of thought and looked back at her.

"Well, my dear," I started slowly and a bit embarrassed, "I know you are the daughter of King Adam and Queen Belle, but I do not believe I know your name." she smiled and looked back down at her boots again.

"Of course, Mister Caruthers," she said, "my name is Rose." I thought about it for a second. Rose. Yes, the name fits this woman before me perfectly. She had all the real beauty of a real rose. Best of all…unlike me…she was not broken.

"…And what is your name, Mister Caruthers?" her voice broke my thoughts. I blinked and looked at her in the eyes like I had forgotten the answer before answering.

"Beau." Rose smiled at the answer and nodded.

"Beau," she whispered my answer, "I should have guessed. That name describes you completely." I smiled as sad smile.

"Maybe not now-"

"Oh, don't you worry about now," she cut me off, "I already told you I can see your beauty. Besides," she added, "because you look this lovely to me now, I already know you'll look your name once you're in a better condition." The sadness in my smile faded. I could feel it melt away to revel my real smile: something I don't think I have shown in a long time. When was the last time I showed it? Oh yes, when I first laid eyes on my son.

"So," Rose continued to talk, "my father did not say to me why you've come to us. He said that that was a private manner and I was going to have to ask you. If you don't mind," she quickly added. I smiled at her.

"Well, I came to get directions back to my hometown," I explained, "when I told your father of my travels, he insisted that I stay here for a little while to improve my health condition." Rose nodded and thought about it before asking,

"Why were you away from your hometown? Where you traveling somewhere else?" I paused at this, unsure of how I wanted to answer. It was a while before I could finally answer her.

"I could tell you," I said slowly, "but it's kind of a long story." I must have had pain in my expression, because she gave me a worried look.

"I'm guessing it's not very pretty either?" she asked slowly and softly. I nodded. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But if you do, I'll be more than happy to listen." I looked at her for a moment. I suppose talking about it would make me feel a little better. Because keeping it bottled up sure wasn't making me feel better at all. My sad smiled returned and I nodded.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt me anymore than what it already is," I said, "but I think you may want to sit down; it could take awhile." She nodded and we walked over to the couch and chair. She sat down on the couch while I sat in the chair so I was sitting across from her. I leaned forward so I could put my knees on my legs and my hands between my thighs. Once we were both comfortable, I began to tell her one of the most saddest stories I've ever told: the story about my life.

**Author's note: Ok, so here is chapter six. Sorry that it's kinda short. I was originally going to have it be longer, but then when I got to the part where Beau starts to tell her about his life and remembered that I had a chapter called 'Nightmares of the Past Part One', I thought I should make the story have it's own chapter and call it 'Nightmares of the Past Part Two'. Which I hope to have up soon. I still have to finish writing it. In this chapter, we finally meet Rose. I thought 'rose' was a good name for the daughter of Belle and the Beast. What do you think of her? She is meant to look like both her parents having Belle's eyes and Adam's blonde hair. I guess the best way to describe her if you can't picture her is Belle with blonde hair. We won't get to Belle until chapter 8, so thoughs of you who are wondering when she comes in, hang in there, she will soon. Till then, please tell me what you think of the story so far and if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. I'm always interested in getting more ideas from my readers. Until Chapter 7, see ya!**

**-Thanx**


End file.
